The present invention relates to a new and unique cultivar of Wisteria plant. The plant of the present invention lies in the botanical classification of Wisteria sinensis. The cultivar bears the name ‘Angie’ and represents a new Chinese Wisteria which vigorously grows as an upright vine.
‘Angie’ was discovered by the inventor in Concord Calif., a Mediterranean climatic zone, in 1999 as a young plant derived from the plants known as Cook's Chinese Wisteria. The cultivar has been asexually reproduced in Martinez, Calif. by a process of layering over a period of ten years and appears to be stable and be reproducible from generation to generation.